wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argus
.]] Argus was the original homeworld of the eredar (and hence the draenei who are physically identical to the original eredar). It was apparently a Utopian world whose inhabitants were both vastly intelligent and highly gifted in magic. It was a society where art, science, magic and technology were all as one. Argus was ruled by a triumvirate of the greatest and most powerful eredar mages: Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen. It is possible that they ruled from Mac'Aree — the most sacred of the cities on Argus according to Jessera of Mac'Aree. Eventually, Argus attracted the attention of Sargeras. The Destroyer offered the eredar a deal: in exchange for their loyalty, he would give them power undreamed of by all races. Kil'jaeden and Archimonde were quick to accept the offer, but Velen had a vision of the future: the eredar would be transformed into demons, under the rule of Sargeras. His advice to Kil'jaeden and Archimonde went unheeded, and he desperately sought a solution to this dilemma. Eventually, Velen was contacted by the naaru, and he fled with his followers, renaming his people the draenei, or Exiled Ones. Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and the rest of their race became the feared, insidious sorcerers and tacticians of the Burning Legion. In Rise of the Horde It was unclear whether the world of Argus was destroyed by the eredar's sudden demonic powers (as implied by previous lore), or if it survived their transformation. It is thought that if Argus still exists, it is certainly a stronghold of the Burning Legion, possibly their seat of power. Rise of the Horde leans towards this interpretation, though nothing is explicitly stated. In Illidan It is revealed in World of Warcraft: Illidan, that Argus is in fact intact, and is the "beating heart" of the Legion's forces with all its greatest commanders and Kil'jaeden using it as his seat of power. The entire world has been corrupted into a shadowy version of what it once was. The machines that originally were used to send out peaceful and healing waves of magic over the surface, have been inverted to spread fear, depression, and panic. The capital city of the planet which is unnamed is the current seat of Kil'jaeden and is perhaps one of the most magically protected locations in the universe, with Kil'jaeden himself presiding over the Burning Legion from the palace throne. In Legion It is revealed that Argus is in fact still in existence and heavily implied that it is the seat of power for the Burning Legion. This is supported with the Warlock Class Quest which leads you to try and empower the already booming portal on the Broken Shore with Guldan himself stating he was going to Argus to fortify it on the other side. Geography on Argus]] It seemed to have many mountains, Kaarinos for example. The mountainous landscape is mentioned by Valok the Righteous and Anchorite Tessa. The capital city is Mac'Aree. Trivia *The word "Argus" is also present in StarCraft: Brood War, another Blizzard strategy game. The Argus Talisman grants Dark Archons more energy, the Argus Jewel does the same for Dark Templar Corsairs and the Argus Stone exists on Aridas . None of these entities or groups are related to the world of Argus (although the Argus Wake is loyal to the Burning Legion). It is not known what the name implies in relation to Blizzard's universes. * (Greek: Άργος) is the name of several mythological figures, as well as one of the major cities of Bronze Age Greece. References See also * Seal of Argus External links ;Lore Jul 24th 2013 1:00PM}} de:Argus es:Argus fr:Argus hu:Argus pl:Argus Category:Argus Category:Eredar Category:Lore Category:Lore regions Category:Worlds Category:Closed zones